


Wet Head

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [91]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: The family is outside in the back yard on a hot day playing the game Wet Head.





	Wet Head

When Eames saw the game, he knew the kids would love it and immediately bought it.

It had a rather simple and silly name, Wet Head and Eames chuckled to himself when he spotted it on the shelves while running an errand while Arthur picked up the kids from their summer activities. He had Phillip strapped in front of him, his son clutching his beloved peacock as Eames ran some errands. While in Target, he spotted the game on the shelf and looked over it, reading the back of the box:

‘Are you ready for a splash of fun? Fill the wet head with water, strap on, give it a spin and pull a pin, will you be the next wet head? This game is full of excitement and suspense because someone is bound to get wet! You can play with the spinner, ask each other trivia questions, or design your own wet head challenge game!’

He showed Phillip who reached for the box with his free hand and Eames kissed the top of his head as he said,

“Yeah, we’ll get it.”

He placed it in the basket he was carrying and went on his way.

When he got home, the first thing he did was set the bags down on the table and unpacked them. He left the game in the bag for last and it was a good thing he did because as he reached for it, he heard Briar Rose and Edward talking as they came inside through the garage door. He smiled as Briar Rose ran to him, hugging his leg and Eames pet her head. When Arthur kissed him hello and took his youngest from the kangaroo pouch, Edward saw the yellow packaging from the bag and pulled the bag towards the edge of the counter as he asked,

“Daddy, what’s that?”

Briar Rose’s attention was on it next and Eames removed the pouch from himself and said,

“It’s a game!”

He showed his children and explained how it worked and immediately, they were excited to try it out. Arthur smiled and when Edward and Briar Rose tore off upstairs to change into their bathing suits, Arthur looked at Eames and said,

“Cute idea.”

“Isn’t it?” You’re coming too.”

“Of course. Let me change Phillip.”

Eames nodded and followed him up.

In a matter of moments, the kids had changed into the bathing suits, Arthur and Eames into theirs and Phillip into his and everyone, including Caramel and Woody, was out in the back yard. Edward wanted to go first so after the helmet was filled with water from the hose outside, Briar Rose spun the spinner and then answered a simple trivia question, excited to pull a pin from the hat. When nothing happened, Arthur took a turn, then Eames and even Phillip got a chance, pulling the pin and bursting into giggles when the water exploded all over Edward. Briar Rose shrieked as she bounced up and down, laughing as Arthur and Eames laughed.

Edward took off the helmet and shook his head, laughing as he said,

“Dad you try!”

He handed the helmet to Arthur and Arthur laughed, saying okay and going to fill the hat with water before putting it on and letting everyone take a turn. At some point, they ignored the trivia questions and spinner and everyone just took turns pulling the pins. This time Briar Rose pulled the winning pin and everyone laughed as Arthur gasped as the water fell on him. Then it was Briar Rose’s turn and she was disappointed when Eames pulled the first pin and she was instantly soaked.

“No fair dadda!”

“Sorry, my flower! I swear I didn’t do it on purpose.”

She mock pouted but then took it in stride before Eames took his turn. Phillip got him that time and Arthur laughed as he took the pin from him and said,

“This kid has good luck!”

Phillip looked proud as they continued to play, the pups running around everyone in excitement, barking when someone shouted and got wet.

By the time the sun started to set, everyone now soaked everyone having gotten a chance to pull the pin on someone, Eames called the game and said,

“Okay, it’s almost dark. Time to go in.”

Briar Rose and Edward aww-ed, having so much fun but Arthur agreed, saying it would be too dark to play soon. Besides, it was almost dinner time. They reluctantly agreed and went inside, Arthur passing over Phillip to Eames as he got towels for his older children, then getting one for Eames and Phillip. After everyone dried off, they went to change into their pajamas quickly so they could have dinner. Arthur set Phillip down on their bed and gave him Enoch again. The stuffed peacock was sitting not too far from Phillip on the back step in their youngest’s sight while the game was played, now back in his arms. Arthur was able to keep an eye on him as he changed into his pajama pants, Eames doing the same as he said,

“Today was fun.”

“It was. I’m glad the kids enjoyed it.”

“They had a ball.”

Eames agreed, pulling down his shirt and then picking up Phillip.

“So what should we have for dinner?”

Arthur thought for a moment and said,

“Eh, it’s too late from a proper meal. Want to order Chinese?”

“Sure. Let’s go feed the pups.”

Arthur nodded and lead the way as Eames followed him, smoothing his hand over Phillip’s still wet hair.


End file.
